Reborn:Riches
by magic in me
Summary: Chiaki supposes that being born rich was worth it, if it meant she got to meet the Host Club. If only she got to live a longer life, instead of only reaching twenty-one. Though, having to choose between her babies or her life, she supposes that it was never a choice. Maybe that is why Lily Potter always did as she did. (12)


**Just so it's clearer than a ramble: The Reborn Series is a challenge set by my family/friends to write 15 one-shots within a month. The task is to pick a character who is reborn into different lives, until they are deemed ready for the afterlife.**

**This is to be part of a collection. All can be read as a stand-alone. Each one will include a new world that Harry awakens in, complete with a new name, and memories from his last. The first is Reborn:Dusk(Harry Potter/Twilight), next would be Reborn:Whirlpool(Harry Potter/Naruto), followed by Reborn:Luck(Harry Potter/Inuyasha), Reborn:Soulmate(Harry Potter/Night World), Reborn:Spark(Harry Potter/Teen Wolf), Reborn:Flame(Harry Potter/Katekyo Hitman Reborn), Reborn:Ghost(Harry Potter/Ghost Hunt), Reborn:Zombie(Harry Potter/Highschool of the Dead), and Reborn:Deck(Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh), Reborn:Djinn(Harry Potter/Magi), Reborn:Fury(Harry Potter/How to Train Your Dragon). Each will be numbered in their summary. I'm positive that there will be at least fifteen stories now. Each one will be a one-shot around 2k-10k in length. Once the collection is complete, I will be adding them all to a community.**

**Summary:**

**Chiaki supposes that being born rich was worth it, if it meant she got to meet the Host Club. If only she got to live a longer life, instead of only reaching twenty-one. Though, having to choose between her babies or her life, she supposes that it was never a choice. Maybe that is why Lily Potter always did as she did.**

* * *

_Reincarnation:  
(1) the rebirth of a soul in a new body, (2) a person or animal in whom a particular soul is believed to have been reborn, (3) a new version of something from the past.  
Synonyms:  
rebirth, transmigration of the soul, metempsychosis; samsara; raretransanimation._

* * *

The building was pink.

It was the only thing that Chiaki Nekozawa could think. Her brother hadn't warned her that the school would be pink. He'd told her that the school lay on a leyline and it caused the sakura trees to bloom year round. He'd told her that phenomen happened daily that some couldn't understand. He just didn't warn her that it was pink.

Pink, as in something a girl would design. Pink as in flowers and princesses, and what the heck?

Thankfully, she'd snagged a boy's uniform instead of the girls. She's flat out refused to wear the monstrosity that was the female's dress. Chiaki felt that so long as she didn't flaunt that she was a girl, she could pass it off. She was rather flat chested for her age, and from pictures of her mother, knew that she'd be lucky to get a small bust size once she had her first child. She was okay with that, as she didn't want to deal with potential engagements popping up. Due to her short blond hair, most that met the tomboy thought she was a real boy.

Shaking her head, she made her way to Class 1-A. She was two months late in coming to school, but she had also been sick with cancer for five years. It had only just gone into remission three months ago. Her parents had wanted to be sure she was at least healthier before sending her to school. So there she was, awaiting the teacher to announce her.

"We have a student who was away due to an illness. Please treat him kindly as he adjusts to school. Nekozawa-san, you may enter now." The girl did so, moving to write the characters for her name on the board. Turning to the class, she smiled.

"Hello, I am Nekozawa Chiaki, I hope we can get along." She bowed gently before offering another smile.

"Nekozawa-san, you may take a seat next to Fujioka Haruhi. Fujioka-kun, if you will?" Another girl dressed as a boy stood up. Chiaki smiled at her before sitting in her seat.

* * *

Chiaki was bored. Her homework was finished, she had no club duties due to not wanting to join her brother's club, and what's worse, other than natural phenomenon, there was no magic in this world. With being only a week since she started, she decided to explore the school. To check out the clubs to see if she would like one.

Come up to Music Room 3, she remembered that her brother said it was a host club filled with hot guys. A smirk crossed her face, before she opened the door to stick her head in curiously. Heads snapped to her, and she smiled as she entered all the way.

"Hey, you're Nekozawa-kun, correct?" One of the twins from her class asked, he and his brother slinking closer.

"And you're Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru." The girl motioning to each, gaining a surprised look."I'm walking through the school and checking out clubs. I hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all, everyone is welcomed at the Host Club!" The president, Tamaki Souh, exclaimed, moving forward with a smile.

"My aniki said that you were fun to tease, Souh-senpai." The girl smiled back, "just know, he can't really curse someone."

"Y-y-you're related to Nekozawa-senpai?"

"Mm-hm. Thank you, by the way, for convincing Kirimi-chan that aniki was who he said he was. She was always crying to me that she couldn't find our aniki." Chiaki laughed softly, smiling. "Now, what exactly do you all do in the Host Club?"

"Here, sit with us, Neko-kun!" A small blond, just slightly taller than Chiaki, called. He was holding a stuffed rabbit, and had cake sitting in front of him. "I'm Huni, and this is Takashi! You can call him Mori!" Aka, Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka and Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka. They started to talk about anything that came to mind.

"That's so sad!" Exclaimed one of the girls who asked why Chiaki hadn't been in school.

"Yes, well, I'm doing better now."

* * *

Chiaki hesitated outside the Host Club's room for a moment. A small pile of treats lay in a box in her hands. Taking a deep breath, she entered, gaining surprised looks from the girls present, and smiles from the hosts.

"Neko-kun!" Huni called, running over with a smile. The girl smiled back, grabbing out the small strawberry and cream cake that was in the box. "Ah! Thank you! You're baking is the bestest ever!" He said, hugging the slightly smaller female around the shoulders before dashing off to enjoy his newest treat.

Tamaki got a small assortment of cookies, Kyoya Ootori got a slice of coffee cake. Hikaru got an apple tart with maple whipped cream and apple cayenne syrup. Kaoru got a couple of easy maple pecan sticky buns. Haruhi got malted strawberry cream puffs. Finally, Mori got simple homemade dango.

"What is this?" Renge Houshakuji demanded, appearing with stars in her eyes. "All of the boys receiving their first Valentine from a _boy_?" Chiaki blushed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Look, it's not a big deal. You can give them to friends, after all. That's what I did. In fact, here you go." The girl looked taken aback as she accepted the small chocolate cupcake. "I won't be in school during White Day, so I figured now would be best."

"You won't?" Haruhi demanded, latching onto the statement with her worry.

"I have a checkup scheduled then."

* * *

"Are you ever going to tell the others that you're a girl, Neko-chan?" Huni asked as they went through katas. Chiaki stumbled, shooting him a surprised look. "I noticed the first time I hugged you."

"Maybe one day. I'm happy right now, though."

"Well, I think you should tell Takashi. He's really confused by his feeling for you, because you are acting as a boy." The girl blinked in surprise before flushing brightly.

"Okay. He's waiting for you, right? Why don't you go bring him in here, and I'll tell him." A few minutes later, Huni appeared with Mori. "Mori-senpai, I think there is something you should know about me." The young man tensed, as if waiting to be rejected. "I'm a girl."

"Girl?" He blinked owlishly in disbelief. Chiaki's lip twitched as she nodded. His relief was palpable.

"Though, even if I were a boy, would you still like me?" The taller teen hesitated before nodding. Chiaki relaxed as well. "Good, because I have been a boy before. Tell me, do you believe in reincarnation?"

* * *

"Haruhi, you are not backing out of this wedding." Chiaki scolded her best friend as she adjusted the woman's hair one more time. Her own white dress was beautiful. "You wish to spend the rest of your life with Tamaki. This is why you will do it the proper way. Just as I am."

"I know, it's just so hard." Haruhi sighed, offering a smile to her friend. "You look beautiful, though."

"As do you."

Half an hour later, the Brides were wedded to their grooms, and were sharing their first dance as Mrs. Souh, and Mrs. Morinozuka. It was one of the best nights the two could have ever had.

Of course two months after the honeymoon, found both girls sick with morning sickness.

* * *

"Morinozuka-san, I don't recommend you continue this pregnancy." The doctor scolded as husband and wife stared at him.

"You want me to kill my baby?"

"Look, it's just a fetus right now. It cannot even live outside of your body yet. You can always try again. We can freeze a few of your eggs, or you can use a surrogate to carry them to term-"

"I'm not killing my baby!"

"I cannot guarantee your life if you don't start treatments soon."

"We'll take our chances." As soon as they were home, Chiaki fell into Takashi's arms sobbing. "I won't see our baby grow up. Promise me, Takashi, promise you'll love them, and teach them right from wrong. You tell them that I love them, and I'll never ever regret having them."

"Ah." Came the choked promise.

* * *

Chiaki panted for air, her body weak. Pain coursed through her nerves as another contraction hit her. Her first born, a boy much too frail, so much so that she feared he wouldn't survive. Her second was coming any moment now. With a final push, another wail could be heard as brother and sister was held out to the mother.

"I love you both, so much." Chiaki whispered, kissing their forehead before kissing her husband one last time. "Remember your promise, Takashi...I love you." With that, she closed her eyes to greet the darkness with open arms.

Of course, her reincarnation cycle wasn't just yet finished.


End file.
